


With Great Power (Comes Great Pleasure)

by GreyMichaela



Series: One-Shots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Seriously that's all this is, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon in my inbox that pointed out that there's no way angels COULDN'T give orgasms without ever touching their lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Great Power (Comes Great Pleasure)

**Author's Note:**

> ~throws porn at you and runs away~

Sam knew he was in trouble when he woke up tied to the bed.Surprised but not really alarmed, he tugged one wrist and then the other, but the bonds held tight.His ankles were tied too, lashed to the footboard with soft ropes.

Sam lifted his head and his eyebrows climbed his forehead at the realization that he was stark naked.

“Hilarious, Gabriel,” he called, but there was no answer.He was alone in the room.

_What the hell?_

Sam pulled a little harder on the wrist strap.He was a hunter, for God’s sake, he could get out of a few velvet ropes.But the knots stayed tight and finally he collapsed back to the bed, sweat beginning to bead on his skin, breath coming faster as he fought back anxiety.

He closed his eyes to pray to his archangel - and possibly call him some very bad names - when a voice to his left made him jerk his head around.

“Have you ever studied the pleasure and pain receptors in the brain?”

Gabriel was sitting in the chair beside the bed, legs indolently stretched in front of him.

Sam’s breath hissed out in a relieved rush and he relaxed against the bedspread.“Get me out of here, Gabe, come on.”

“I asked you a question,” Gabriel said mildly.

Sam blinked.Warmth was beginning to fill him, which was a little odd, since it was fairly cool in the bedroom.He sighed and stretched as much as the ropes would allow, reveling in the feeling.

“Focus, Sam,” Gabriel said, and there was a slight bite to his voice.

“Ah…what was the question?” Sam asked, blinking again.He felt flushed, like he was glowing from the inside out, his muscles loose and warm even as his nerve endings woke up and began to sing.He _tingled,_ all over, and his cock was beginning to fill where it rested against his thigh.“Gabe,” he murmured.“Gabe, what are you doing to me?”

“There are pleasure centers in your brain, Sam,” Gabriel said. 

Sam nodded a little dopily.“I know that.”He couldn’t _think._ He felt so good, flushed and alive and aroused, and all he wanted was to touch the angel sitting beside the bed.

“If Zachariah could rip out your lungs with the flick of a thought,” Gabriel said, “don’t you think I could make you come without ever laying a finger on you?”

Sam swallowed hard.He was fully erect now, cock curving upwards to brush his belly, leaking drops of clear pre-come.

“Gabe,” he managed, and the first bolt of pleasure ripped through him.

Sam arched his back, crying out, as every nerve in his body woke up and ecstasy flooded him.It seemed to last forever, but finally the sensation began to fade and Sam was able to collapse back to the bedspread, gasping for air.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he managed.

“Not yet,” Gabriel said, and his voice was measured and calm.

The second blast of pleasure hit Sam and he shouted, the tendons in his neck straining as he tensed up.He was so hard he _ached,_ flushed and throbbing, but he couldn’t touch himself, couldn’t do anything but ride out the bliss that was threatening to drown him.

“ _Please_ ,” he said when he was able to drag in air.

“Please what?” Gabriel asked, tilting his head.  

Sam thrashed as another wave hit him, keening helplessly.When it ebbed, his stomach was a slippery mess from a mix of sweat and pre-come, and he needed release so badly his vision was greying around the edges.

“Want…to touch…you,” he choked out.

“Soon,” Gabriel promised him.“First, you’re going to come for me, without a single touch to that gorgeous cock of yours.Okay?”

Sam gulped and nodded.The pleasure began building again, an impossible wave that built higher and higher, and Sam whimpered, hips bucking up in a fruitless attempt to find friction where there was none.This time the bliss didn’t fade, though.It kept growing, spreading tendrils of warmth through Sam’s body, snaking down his arms and legs, centering in his pelvis, and he could feel his orgasm pooling low in his groin.

“ _Now,_ ” Gabriel said, and Sam arched off the bed with a choked sob, muscles locking up as he came in long, aching throbs all over his chest and stomach.

Spent, he collapsed back to the mattress, gasping for breath. 

Gabriel hadn’t moved the entire time he was torturing Sam with the best orgasm of his life, but now he was in motion, standing and shedding his clothes and straddling Sam’s hips in one smooth movement.

Sam blinked fuzzily up at him as Gabriel lowered his head and…oh God… _licked_ him, cleaning up the mess Sam had made with his _tongue,_ and Sam was pretty sure he wasn’t going to survive whatever the angel had in store for him next.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, the ropes disappeared, and Sam finally, _finally,_ was able to touch his lover, splaying his hands across smooth skin even as he shuddered with the last minute aftershocks of his orgasm.He fisted one hand in Gabriel’s hair and dragged his head up to press their mouths together.He could taste himself on Gabriel’s tongue and he groaned into the angel’s mouth.

Well, there were worse ways to go.

 


End file.
